Blood and Sauce
Blood and Sauce is the two hundred-fourth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 18, 2007. The episode was written by Dan McGrath, and directed by Tricia Garcia. Synopsis After hearing Dale gloat about passing on his legacy to his son Joseph, Bill becomes depressed about having no son or legacy of his own to pass on. Upon Hank's suggestion, Bill calls a genealogist for help, which turns up many results. Back at Hank's house, Peggy teaches Bobby how to bake a cake with success, but Hank catches them in the act and ashamed that Bobby would compare cooking to shop. He has his son give him the pink oven mitts he was wearing. The scene shifts to the alley where Bill informs them of the results and wants to plan a reunion for all the Dauterives on the list, but Bill having never planned anything this big asks his friends to which they agree and Hank has Bobby help Bill with the food prep (which involves the Dauterive family's secret family BBQ recipes) by saying it's not "cooking" it's "barbecue". At first Bobby is ecstatic about helping, but when Bill tells him that he'll have to first help build a barbecue pit and stack wood his happiness wanes and upon seeing the first chance he gets bails to avoid the hard work. Later when the the food Bill made has been set for his family, Hank praises Bobby for "help" he provided, and asks him how he did it, Bill covers for him by saying he swore him to secrecy. After everyone departs, Bill waits for hours until he hears the doorbell ring. He opens the door only to find his cousin Gilbert is the only one at the door. In Bill's backyard (where the party was to be held) Gilbert informs the confused Bill that the both of them are the only other Dauterive family members left (with half of the clan being infertile and the other half being either dead, imposters, or in the crazy house). With Bill worried at the situation Gilbert hands him a periodical entitled "Dauterive's Monthly" a poetry and arts magazine which Gilbert intends to use to continue the family name, having sold the family land to fund the magazine existence. Bill later arrives at the Hill house and tells him of what he and Gilbert plan to do and gives them some of the BBQ ribs from the party so it doesn't go to waste. The scene shifts to the kitchen, where Hank and Peggy fall in love with the surprisingly good food, Bobby soon walks in ask what they are eating, to which Hank tells him it's the ribs he "helped" Bill make. Before his father could serve him, Bobby admits to not helping Bill, which in turn causes an upset Hank to take the food away from his son for Peggy and Hank to enjoy by themselves as a means of punishing Bobby. The next day Gilbert informs Bill the he's leaving for Austin for business, after he departs Hank asks Bill for some more ribs to take to work. At work, Buck Strickland and the employees try and love the ribs as well with Buck being interested in investing in Bill's sauce and recipe. Hank takes the news to Bill who decides to make a tasting batch for the investors. Bobby sees Bill purchasing fresh ingredients for the sauce and food, and feeling bad about what he had done apologizes and says he will do whatever it takes to be a real cook (even doing the hard parts) and Bill accepts. The next day the food is complete, Bucks business partners arrive to taste the food, and Hank tells Bobby he is proud of his son for sticking with Bill all the way. Things go well until Gilbert shows up in a taxi and overhears Khan and Ted about investing in the family recipe and sauce decides to investigate. When Buck tells Bill that he and his partners have prepared an offer for him, Gilbert demands to know what is going on, Bill reveals that he intended take Buck's offer so that he can have a legacy of his own and to pass down the Dauterive name to keep it alive just like what Gilbert did with his magazine. Extremely livid about the fact that his families secret recipes are about be revealed and turned into a profit, Gilbert protests the sale of the BBQ sauce to local businessmen and orders Bill to shut down the party which he does as to not upset his only remaining family member and takes a jug of cooking wine as he and Gilbert enter the house, Bill takes a swig of the wine. The next day, Hank and Peggy overhear yelling and crying at Bill's house and Hank decides to go and finds a drunken Bill sniffling and crying as an angry Gilbert berates and belittles him. Hank goes to Bill's defense by standing up to Gilbert who tells Bill he's heading home to New Orleans and departs. The minute he is gone, Hank encourages Bill to let Buck invest in him, but Bill has to get Gilbert to agree as he is the only remaining Dauterive alive who can approve it. At the bus station where Gilbert is awaiting transport, Bill and Buck arrive to try to change his mind but despite the offers they make, Gilbert still says no in order to preserve the Dauterive family name and dignity. Both Bill and Buck leave disappointed. A despondent Bill comes home to find Bobby in the kitchen making a new different batch of sauce, but Bill tells him that he's not allowed to sell it, but decides that if he can't sell it he can give it away as a gift and offers to teach Bobby the family secrets. Bill says he can't because Bobby isn't a Dauterive. But Bill decides to pass the secret on to Bobby anyway, so that his family name will be remembered, saying that he would be honored to teach Bobby. Trivia * This episode seems to contradict an earlier episode "Goodbye Normal Jeans" where Bobby already showed exemplary skill in cooking and other homekeeping activities. In that episode, Hank actually came to embrace Bobby's cooking skills due to how delicious Hank thought the food was. However, in this episode, Hank seems to be repulsed seeing Bobby cooking. Bobby also seems to be learning how to cook whilst in the earlier episode he had already mastered it. *This marks the second and final appearance of Gilbert. We also learn that the rest of Bill's family has died. *When preparing the ribs for the investors, Bill orders pigs which are seen being delivered by a truck that says "Larsen Pig Products" on the side. This is referencing the episode Pigmalion which featured Trip Larsen, the man who inherited the "Larsen's Pork Products" plant from his father. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 11